


Once every full moon

by Kitty_TheAuKing



Series: Horror and Fluff [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author can’t Write, But I let my friend pick so haha, Cervitaur!Number Five | The Boy, Fluff and Humor, He’s Tired™️, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, The Author Regrets Everything, This is probably OOC, Was gonna make Klaus a vampire, Werewolf!Klaus Hargreeves, maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_TheAuKing/pseuds/Kitty_TheAuKing
Summary: Five? He looks like a pillow. Which means he should feel like one too, Right? Too bad he won’t let Klaus test his theory
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Horror and Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000386
Kudos: 60





	Once every full moon

“No,” Five said, not turning his attention away from his book. Klaus frowned, and climbed onto the deer’s bed.

“Please?” he said, dragging the word out.

“Get out you mutt” He said, looking slightly more annoyed than before. Klaus climbed over Five and flopped down beside him

“Why not?” Klaus said, putting his hand on top of Five’s page so he could pay attention to him.

Five sighed, crossed his arms and looked at his technically younger bigger brother

“ _ What, _ Klaus?” he said, irritated 

“Can I?’ he asked again

“Klaus I will  _ kick  _ you,”

Five’s kicks hurt, like  _ a lot _ , probably worse than a horse.

Klaus rolled on his back and gave Five his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Five looked like he would comply, but then he turned back to his book and ignored Klaus’s whines.

  
“What do you want you dumb dog?” Five asked. It was the middle of the day and Klaus never slept. Nor did Five

“Why can’t I?” Klaus asked, sitting on the bed next to Five, who was standing up and writing on his walls

“You’re an oversize mutt” Five retorted, adjusting his position to make himself stand taller so he could finish his equation

“I won’t be all the way on you!” klaus responded 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” He grunted, and scribbled over a number to rewrite it.

“You’re like a pillow!” Klaus raised his arms like that made his point.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Klaus looked down, struggling to find the correct words “Well your fur is really soft, and you’re not too boney so it’s like laying down on a beanbag,”

Five nudged him with his hind leg “Get out”

  


Tonight would be a full moon. How did Klaus now? He was always jumpier during full moons. 

Despite being nocturnal, he slept during the nights of a full moon. It seemed to be the only time he could get some rest. It’s not like he had a sleeping schedule to ruin. 

There was only one problem.

It took him forever to actually get to sleep.

He’d twist and turn, talk to Ben in an attempt to tire himself out, and then cry. By the time he fell asleep it’d be an hour or two before the sun came up. 

This was probably because he wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be asleep. He should be spending these nights howling at the moon. But that hurt his throat. Sleep was better.

...he had an idea.

An idea that most likely wouldn’t work. 

Five

See, his favorite tiny brother spent these types of nights sleeping. Instinctual thing, better not get into that yet.

Klaus tiptoed to the cervidae’s room.

Everyone was awake, so there was no need to do that

He opened Five’s door and found the boy lying down on his pillow

Five and Sleep didn’t really have a functioning relationship, but they usually got along during full moons.

Klaus tapped Five. He knew these nights were crucial to the boy, the only time he really fell asleep. 

“Five” he whispered, hoping the buck wouldn’t punch him in the face for waking him up.

He gently shook him 

“Five?” he whispered again. This time the boy opened his eyes, looking at him.

“Is something on fire?” Five asked, beginning to sit up.

Klaus froze “No?”

“Are we under attack?” 

“What?”

Five glared at him “Why am I being woken up?”

Klaus looked away and said, “I can’t sleep”

Five looked like he was about to yell at him, but he quietly responded with “ _ You can’t sleep _ ?”

Klaus shook his head. This was a bad idea

“What am I supposed to do?” Five hissed

“Can…” Klaus looked over at the door “Can I sleep with you?”

“Shouldn’t you be howling at the moon? You do that during normal nights,”

Klaus shrugged “This is the only time I can sleep,” he explained

Five rolled his eyes, scooting over slightly “No snoring,”

Klaus smiled, and climbed over him. He curled beside Five, but didn’t lay his head down.

“Can I?’ he whispered, not really knowing if the fawn was sleep

“This is a one time thing” he heard him say

Klaus laid his head on Five’s body, and was surprised to find out that Five  _ was _ like a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write this is bad maybe I’ll delete it


End file.
